


Falling in Love for the Last Time in Three Parts

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about members of the Brit Pack coming to accept Kristen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portland

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them. This story is a work of fiction.

**Sam**

He could now see the real reason why his best mate wanted him to come down to Portland for the weekend. It wasn’t the bar with open mic nights and cheap beer. It was about 5’4” with long brown hair, green eyes, and banging little body.

“What do you think?” Rob asked him as they stood around on the very damp set of some little independent movie he’d signed on to because he’d been short on funds.

“I think it’s damn cold and miserable,” Sam shot back, avoiding the obvious. He could see Rob was absolutely riveted by the tiny slip of a girl across the lot sipping a cup of coffee and chatting with another girl and a guy.

“It’s colder in Vancouver, more miserable too,” his best mate countered, nodding his toward the object of his affections. “What I wanted to know is what do you think of her?”

And there it was, the moment of truth. Naturally he wasn’t going to give voice to his actual thoughts because he did love Rob like the brother he never had and didn’t want to hurt him, but that girl was so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny. “I think she’s a little young.”

“She’ll be 18 soon.”

“How soon is soon?”

“Another month or thereabouts.”

“Uh huh.”

All he could do was stand there and bear witness to the heat that flashed between his friend and the young bird when their eyes met, even as a short, dark haired bloke walked up to her and wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulders.

“I’ve asked her to marry me,” Rob said, his attention clearly divided, watching with jealous eyes.

“What does the boyfriend think of that?” Sam scoffed.

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“And what does she have to say about it?”

“I’ll wear her down eventually.” The look of hope on Rob’s face nearly broke his heart. Sam couldn’t help feeling this was going to end very badly.

His best mate always fell into love hard, and usually with the wrong girl. Tom had rang to warn him about this little bird named Kristen that had managed to bewitch their friend after he’d seen her in Into the Wild. Seeing was believing and it was worse than his wildest imaginings.

“Hi, Sam,” Kristen said shyly, smiling up at him when Rob introduced them at the end of the day. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Rob talks about you all the time.”

“H-h-hi,” he stuttered like a shy school boy, completely mesmerized by sparkling grass green eyes and already half in love with her himself. Rob elbowed him in the side.

She bounced on the balls of her feet, still smiling. “You’re not going to rat me out tonight are you?”

“No, of course not,” he reassured her quickly, not sure what she was talking about, looking to his friend for an explanation.

“I’ve invited Kris to come see you play tonight down at the bar.”

“I’m playing tonight?”

“Yeah, you are.”

Kristen laughed. “You two work it out amongst yourselves, but I’ll see you both later alright?”

They both stood and watched her walk away, Sam finding his eyes on her shapely little bum encased in tight denim.

“Damn.”

“I know, right,” Rob laughed.


	2. Los Angeles

**Marcus**

He had to see for himself this little bird that had his mate turning himself inside out over. From all that Marcus had heard, Kristen was everything and nothing all at once, but he was one who liked to form his own opinion about things.

The poor girl had been surrounded all night by a group of rather unsavory looking people, the scariest one being a tall, skinny bloke covered in tattoos and sporting a mohawk haircut. He'd definitely make Marcus cross the road if he saw him out and about.

"Well? What do you think?" Rob asked, sidling up to him, beer in his hand, and quite possibly more than a little pissed.

Marcus took a long pull from his own beer before facing his mate. The girl in question had marched right up to his group and introduced herself the second she'd seen Sam at the after party. "I think it's messy and complicated."

His friend ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "It is, very."

"It appears she's already spoken for." That little bit of information didn't take a keen eye of observation to figure out, what with the boyfriend hovering about her like annoying little gnat. Between him and her apparent brothers, it's a wonder the poor girl could manage to take a breath.

"That's debatable," Rob said slyly.

Marcus eyed him cautiously. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, yet." His mate was rocking back and forth, near to giddy.

He'd have to be a blind monk in a dark cave in Tibet not to see the sparks that shot between the two of them any time their eyes locked. Of course he had many concerns about this whole endeavor, but he was going to wisely keep his own counsel at this time. Things always had a way of working themselves out one way or another.

"You might not have to worry about it, mate," Marcus said with a snerk, watching Bobby boldly make his way through the imaginary boundaries set up by Kristen's friends and family. "I think someone's about to get chatted up."

Whatever comment Rob was about make turned into a growl.

"You know he can't resist a pretty bird," Marcus mused.

"He's a fucking slag is what he is." Relief flood his mate's voice when Bobby made a beeline for Nikki.

"He is what he is."

That made Rob laugh. "That's about the truth of it. So what do you think of her?"

"Nikki?" He took another sip from his beer bottle before continuing. "To hear Sam tell it, she's a bint."

"Not her, and she is a right bint, by the way." Rob's eyes zeroed in on the object of his more than oblivious affection. "Kristen. What do you think of her?"

Marcus turned his friend's question over and over in his mind, giving careful consideration to the importance of it. He'd never in all his days seen Rob this mad for anyone, ever, not even Nina, and he'd wanted to marry her at one point. If things worked out in Rob's favor, he might be seeing Kristen a good bit in the future.

"I think I could like her a good bit," he offered with smile.

Rob laughed and smacked his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	3. London

**Tom**

"I call dibs on the leggy brunette in the black," Tom said casually to his mates within earshot. They were gathered just inside the main entrance of the Leicester Square theater venue in London away from the main action on the red carpet outside.

Oh, he'd heard about Kristen Stewart. Granted it was mostly the nauseating blather of his lovesick best mate, but he'd heard. The others had been tight lipped which made him wonder what was going on with the three musketeers.

Sam snorted from just behind him. "Good luck with that, mate."

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, wanting to sound disinterested.

"That one isn't available."

"She looks available to me."

"Try someone else," Sam urged, the warning in his voice unmistakable. "You'd have a lot of fun with Nikki."

"So I've heard from Bobby," Tom chuckled, giving Bobby an elbow in the ribs. "I don't want used goods. What I'm looking for is a challenge."

"What you're looking for is a whole lot of trouble."

"Maybe I am."

"Don’t make me go get Marcus."

Sam nudged him, forcing him to look in the direction of his best mate posing for the camera with the tiny American actress. She seemed to have stolen the hearts of each and everyone around him to inspire such loyalty from his group of friends, most of all from Rob.

"Alright, alright," Tom said, exasperated. "She's off limits."

"Damn right she is."

"Can I at least have some fun with Rob over it?"

Sam eyed him warily. "What sort of fun?"

"Well," he drawled slowly, "I was cast in a movie with her first."

"A movie you where you were sacked from if I recall correctly, long before Miss Stewart even turned up to set."

"A mere technicality." Tom waved his hand dismissively. "We had a pact about whoever was cast in a movie with her first had dibs."

Sam shook his head. "I've got a fiver on Rob kicking your arse."


End file.
